This invention relates to a floor construction for an automotive vehicle having wide operating range in terms of both water and fuel supply and useful particularly for vast deserts.
The difficulties of replenishing the water and fuel supplies of vehicles in desert countries and other undeveloped areas require the provision of large reserves which are generally provided by means of portable gerry cans placed either inside or outside of the vehicle. In addition to the weight of these gerry cans, their presence considerably reduces the carrying capacity of the vehicle to the detriment of other products or merchandise which consequently may end up being in short supply. Moreover, these gerry cans must be secured (to avoid having them bump against each other or fall over) and this leads to a needless waste of time.